Aftermath
by XEis
Summary: Yes, its another chapter 416 story. Aftermath of Tartaros.


**Yes I'm jumping on the chapter 416 bandwagon.**

**Why? Because its been driving me crazy for the past ****eight****_nine _****days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, rights go to Mashima.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I still can't believe that Natsu sent Happy back."

Wendy's words were met with a troubled expression from her white companion.

The sadness on the blue Exceed's face still fresh in her mind. Happy and Natsu had let Magnolia without a word three weeks ago, only a week after the battle with Tartaros took place. A few people had left the town to train, such as the Dragon Slayer and Exceed, or the Rajinshuu, and many were gone, missing to look for information on Tartaros and their master, or to complete jobs to make money so they could begin rebuilding.

It was still quite unusual for the Dragon Slayer to force his companion away from him, especially because it was just a training trip. How dangerous could it get? Everyone could only hope that he didn't hurt himself or, god forbid, get himself killed.

Makarov had attempted to disband Fairy Tail twice so far, though each time he had been met with uproar and threats from a few members that they would just reestablish and continue business as usual.

Realizing that the bonds that held his family together were much Stronger than a building and a name, the elderly man proudly decided to keep the guild running and simply moved it temporarily to the nearest intact tavern.

One thought that seemed to be shared by all members was that they desperately wanted to abolish Tartaros. Some more than others.

Each member had been affected by the war. Some were humiliated, manipulated, many lost something or someone dear to them, and everyone wanted to see the last leg of the Balam Alliance in ruins.

Carla turned her thoughts to the blue-haired girl walking a few paces before her.

The gleam in her eyes turned pained as she remembered the multiple times over the past month she had awoken to poorly-concealed sobbing as the girl remembered her mother.

It was cruel, she thought, They came back for so little time before they were lost forever. She thought about the conversation she had with Lily, knowing that Gajeel, and probably most of the Dragon Slayers, had been taking the loss hard also.

Everyone lost something.

Before the young Exceed knew it, the duo were in front of the dorm building, which had been far enough from Magnolia to escape most of the damage caused by the demon guild.

They walked up to their room and lay down for the night.

Carla didn't say anything as she felt wet spots appear on the top of her head, opting to simply squeeze the forearm across her waist.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, the two woke in the late morning and made their way to the makeshift guildhall. Gray and Juvia were supposed to come back from their latest information-gathering mission, and were probably going to relax for a few more days before going back out to scour for info.

They walked in relative silence through the partially destroyed town; Wendy whistled a simple tune as they navigated the wreckage.

They passed a few people who were reconstructing homes and clearing rubble. The Sky mage waved politely at their greetings.

Soon the duo made their way to the taken-over bar. Due the time, most of the remaining guild members were talking and laughing as usual. Wendy spotted her friends gathered at a table, Gray at the center and the rest listening to what he had to say. Wendy made her way over and shyly sat down next to Levy, eager to hear what the Ice-Mage had discovered.

Carla took a seat next to Pantherlily, and spared a glance to Happy.

He was nestled between Lucy's arms as the blonde listened to the raven speak. He still looked sad, but seemed better than he had when he flew through the doors sixteen hours prior. Spending the night with his teammate had been a good decision.

Turning her attention to the raven, she could grasp that they had found very little on E.N.D. but a few things on Tartaros.

Evidently they had run into Crime Sorciere, who now was five members stronger. The Oracion Seis had provided some information about how the demon guild behaved in the Alliance.

None of the six generals had ever met up with or communicated with the master, only ever speaking via lacrima with Sayla or Jackal, and grunts were sent to communicate during meetings, but they were able to tell Gray and Juvia that they doubted that the Master had been awake the entire time the six had been in the dark guild.

After the information was shared the two blue-haired mages began questioning Magnolia's renovation plans, and Carla diverted her attention in favor of just thinking.

About twenty-five minutes in to her tired daydream, only breaking out of it to nod her head in response to a question aimed her way, she felt a feeling that she hadn't felt since the Grand Magic Games.

Her vision began to darken as her body stiffened up.

Multiple Images and scenes flashed across her vision. The silhouette of a man in loose robes standing in front of an ornate floor to ceiling window; the back of familiar pink-haired man staring up at the same window, only looking from the outside; a man with dark hair and dark eyes and a sad expression; a leather-bound book laying on a table, three letters clearly carved into the cover; sunlight filtering through tangled pink locks as a tanned hand reached to touch the cover; the man in dark robes expression changed from grief to giddy anticipation; roaring flames illuminating the dark haired man's face, eyes seeming to be a dark red color as a crazed smile broke out; a scream from an all too familiar voice; yellowed pages burning and turning to ash as the horrible screaming went on and on and on-

The vision stopped. Carla's sight cleared and she saw the eyes of her friends gazing worriedly at her.

She shifted her attention to the blue cat that had left his perch in favor of putting a hand on the white cat's shoulder. Her lip trembled as she looked into his worried eyes, and then the world went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**That's it for now, (i know its short shh) though I'll write at least two or three or more chapters, until some stuff gets answered (or until i'm no longer upset, whichever happens first).**

**I think everyone (myself included) forgets about Carla's premonitions, after all it's only been elaborated on twice since she was introduced. It'd be a good way to connect the guild to whatever the heck's gonna happen with Natsu after that big reveal.**

**I also feel like next week we're gonna get slammed with really bad angst and pain, even more so after we got such a cutesy chapter for 417.**

**Ah, oh well. Criticism and critique accepted (This is unbeta'd and i wrote it at 2am so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes) also leave a review or send me a PM if you have an idea that could go along with this story (I only have one scene imagined that needs to happen so...)**

**Adios!- Eisren**


End file.
